


On Yet Another Intertown Route

by Zee_McZed



Series: EGS Flash Fic Week 2019 [3]
Category: El Goonish Shive, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: A moment of soul searching, EGS Flash Fiction Week 2019, Gen, Grace-a-monsters, Graceamonsters, I spell it without the hyphens, Seems kinda redundant, Shellgrace, Though it's probably technically wrong, metacommentary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:13:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee_McZed/pseuds/Zee_McZed
Summary: EGS Flash Fic Week 2019, Day 4 - "Graceamonsters"Nanase and her Shellgrace take a moment to ponder their role as Justin's rival.





	On Yet Another Intertown Route

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - "Graceamonsters"  
I had zero idea of what to do for this day, and ended up just throwing some character interaction at the wall.

"Hey, Shellgrace? You ever get the feeling that we could be doing better?" Nanase stretched back. Her partner Graceamonster paused, turning around and planting her shell against the tree behind her.  
  
"Well kinda. We've had a sketchy record against Justin, but I like our odds now that we've got that Hedgegrace in our team. They're cool."  
  
"Confused-looking, but cool."  
  
"Very confused." Shellgrace nodded.  
  
"Point is, fighting Justin is fun, and that weird wannabe-delinquent who 'stole' her starter is..." Nanase trailed off. Shellgrace cleared her throat.  
  
"It's cool, I know you think she's cute."  
  
"Cute and bombastic and silly. And I want to get to know her better and I kind of want to smell her hair-"  
  
"Drifting." Shellgrace chided gently.  
  
"Yeah. Uh. But why are we just sticking around here? We could hop across the lake and challenge the Motor City League instead."  
  
"Air pollution, too many poison types, and the Juggagraces are really hard to deal with." Shellgrace shook her head.  
  
"Okay. Um. Up to the Oniyapolis League?"  
  
"We don't own any down jackets and it's going to be absolutely freezing up there in a few months. That's really more an early spring transition at the latest. Try again?" Shellgrace batted her eyelashes, as Nanase's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Have you genuinely thought up a reason for us to not go to ANY other regional Graceamonster league?"  
  
"New Jack City's awesome but WAY too expensive, the Columbia League is boring, going south would be okay but who really wants to go south - honestly the only other leagues we'd be okay tackling right now would be all the way on the west coast and who wants to spring for airfare?"  
  
"I do have a Pidgrace."  
  
"And it would take her WEEKS to fly you all the way out there." Shellgrace planted her hands on Nanase's shoulders. "Boss. You have an important role to play here. You have to kick Justin's can in the finals, or at least do your very best to knock his block off. Possibly repeatedly because we all know you'll actually conquer the Ultimate Four before he does."  
  
"...you think so?"  
  
"I'm like ninety-nine percent sure, yeah. And when it's all done? Then... yeah. Then we head out and take on the rest of the world, or become Graceamonster breeders, or just retire and become deejays." Shellgrace threw a thumbs up - and Nanase snorted, starting to walk again.  
  
"That's like the ninth time you've suggested we do that after we win the championship."  
  
"I can't help it! I've got blues in my soul and an awesome pair of sunglasses!"  
  
"And what's with Graceamonster breeding, anyway? How does that even work if you're all female?"  
  
"Well, when a momma Graceamonster and another momma Graceamonster love each other, first they have to check and make sure they're in compatible egg groups..."


End file.
